


Poisons and denizens

by orphan_account



Series: Hero [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

You were ready , looking through you antimaterial rifle at your prey . She was a 5'7 164 pound woman wearing that iustitain armor. Your contractor didnt want you to kill her just inflict the poision he gave you . You pull the trigger and see her go down you cant wait to read her name in the obituariry . You pack up your stuff and go to the meet up spot you agreed on. He was already there waiting for you . He looked at you amd without moving his stiched up mouth, but using your mind you hear his voice " is it done mr.ampora?" You just nod and he hands you the money three million dollars. You quickly leave and make your way to your safehouse it was over tonight.

Next day p.o.v dave

Terezi's been poisoned by a iustitian death drink or whatever . Apparently theres nothing you can do but you have a plan . You gather up dirk and jane, and terezi . You bring them to an open field , making terezi and dirk write up a universal teleporter, and making jane get medical supplies. When their all done they get ready to leave and then you try , you try real fucking hard. Using all the steel and metal in your bones and blood you construct the portal , louder than ever you hear the banging of the forge hammers trying to keep up with your need for steel. " Caled you are going to kill yourself". Oh god is he talking now you would say something in the back of your head to reply, but the pain is to much. Hepheastus will have to wait for now, you hate when your own forge body talks to you . When you finally finish a splash of molten burst out of your back like blood out of a cut. Everyone there is in a stunned silence as you flip the switch on the portal , " bro that was pretty badass for a dumbass move". You would clock dirk for that but you need to get moving . You force everyone in the portal you are a force of will now you dont even care that your bleeding everywhere .  
\- [ ] When you finally make it to minerva terezi is critical but apparently dirk can decypher her sick dying babble . You just need to fight through all two hundred of her teacher redglares other iusticars. You tell dirk to fly there while you and jane fight through these asshats. It is pretty badass and only makes you go down three times , but there is twohundred of them. There are blades and screams and metal flowing from your cuts . But you are cornerd against the door of redglares house, you hear dirk and terezi's laboured breathing. While your distracted one of the iusticars shove their sword through your chest right where the heating part of your forge is , you feel yourself screaming but the noise that comes out of your throat is hepheastus roaring in anger that his forge ( ie you ) is badly damaged . Everyone looks at you in terror as you smash the sword in your chest , turning the shards into a hammer . Your skin cracks and turn to obsidian black , lava and metal is pouring out of cracks in your skin . You dash forward attacking most of the iusticars , killing some of them. Jane is pounding frantically at redglares door , but when she finally opens dirk bust out screaming frantically about hearing a roaring monster outside the door. But when they see you your wounds over come you and it all goes black.  
\- [x] Daves forge ( or his mind if you like)  
\- [ ]  
\- [ ] Your back here its been awhile you must admit, but the person in front of you is pissed and rightfully so . The heating part of your internal forge is damaged and pretty badly , so hepheastus has brought you here to fix it. So okay its not unfixable but it will take a moment , you start going to work on in while he fixates on what he says you need to focus on. " Caled èhave you found the breeze or the dragon yet , oh why did i ask that you found the dragon and thats why OUR FORGE IS BROKEN." He stops yelling at you as you finally fix the heating part your body making smoke and steel again. You feel yourself waking up muttering about the breeze or something. While you get up and look around you see everyone talking to redglare , when she sees you glares at you ( get it hue hue hue hue) " so david i hear that you like my protegè". You look around confused " shit when did this go from a medicine trip to a vist the family movie ". Dirk snickers and you do aswell but stop when redglare glares at both of you " i see that you dont bleed blood like the other humans do , you bleed steel and molten metal. And your skin was black a moment ago is this a normal occurance"." Uh not really heph- i mean i just got my internal forge hurt and lost some control over my smithy." She was sniffing you and you were kind of flipping the fuck out until dirks phone rings . " hey gang we got to move or we wont have a portal to got through". You would ask him what that meant but you were already getting dragged along . When you move through the portal you see what dirk meant , citizens having purple eyes and moving like zombies. " dave i know that all your metal is really dangerous so try not to kill all these people". You nod and look at them nervously , opening your vents letting out a thick smoke screen ans then using your sword do disarm the rest . A shot rings out through the smoke hitting your arm , blowing a chunk off your arm . The man who shot you stands there you know this man ampora a natural killer , a mercenary who is probably to blame for this . Dirk comes from behind him knocking him out with a taser . 

\- [ ] Next week  
\- [ ] Terezi had gotten a sword upgrade from her teacher now the blade can be shot out of the sheathe. It was cool but know you had a job find the other two denizens you know where the first two are , in you one asleep one your waking nightmare . The other two are out there looking for you , its time now.  
"GET READY CALED"


End file.
